


【SK】香烤牛小排 (就是肉)

by pandayumi



Category: Singtokrist - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandayumi/pseuds/pandayumi
Kudos: 11





	【SK】香烤牛小排 (就是肉)

1.  
「不……‥不要在…啊……脖子……」KRIST在床上仿佛像是大海中的小船，正在被海浪推动着，颠簸得快要失去了最后的理智。但他还是用尽力气推开正在埋首在自己脖子亲吻着的人，「……不要留……留印子……啊！」KRIST还没把话说完，压在自己身上的男人身下肉棒缓缓的退出，又似在惩罚似的使劲撞进KRIST的深处。  
「嗯……你刚刚说什么来着？」SINGTO的嘴唇离开了KRIST的脖子后把力气都用在下身，使劲的撞击着KRIST的那紧致的通道，那个能让两人攀上云端的通道。  
KRIST被撞得已经说不出完整的话来，只是偶尔听到他的呻吟如同鼓励着SINGTO更用力一样。 「啊……好深……KIT要被顶到坏掉了……啊……」  
「我的宝贝怎么能坏掉……」SINGTO特地的放慢了自己抽插的速度，突然减慢下来的抽插让刚刚准备高潮的KRIST一下间被拉了下来，身下的通道无处不在告诉着KRIST他此刻的空虚和欲望。  
想要他。  
想要他狠狠的撞击自己。  
想要跟他一起迎接高潮。  
SINGTO一边保持着不快不慢的速度抽插身下的可人儿，他十分熟悉KRIST的身体，熟悉他的敏感点，熟悉他的节奏，熟悉他连自己都未必了解的深处……这一点令SINGTO十分的骄傲。  
如此想着，他又把肉棒全根没入在KRIST的后庭，「啊！」  
「想要P吗……说出来啊。」SINGTO停下自己身下的运动，用双手抱起KRIST，让他坐在了自己的身上，然后伸出舌头舔了舔KRIST因为情潮而变得通红的耳根，「说出来啊……」SINGTO低沉的声音鼓动着KRIST诉说自己的欲望。  
「KIT想要……」KRIST不满SINGTO一动不动，他伸出手环抱住SINGTO的脖子，把自己的唇贴上SINGTO的唇上。  
SINGTO伸出了舌头邀请KRIST来共舞，柔软的舌头霸道的在KRIST的嘴里霸占地盘，临离开时还轻轻勾住KRIST的舌头一起出现在空气中。  
空气寂静得只有啧啧的水声和KRIST的尝试自己缓缓摆动屁股而发出的呻吟。  
「我的KIT想要什么呢？」  
「想要P……想要P狠狠的进来……」  
「嗯…那P进来之后呢？」SINGTO的额头布满了汗水，自己的欲望也反映在自己的肉棒上——他变得更硬﹑更粗壮了。但SINGTO不急，他还是像一个老师一样引导着自己的学生回答出自己想要听到的答案。  
「想要P……狠狠地顶坏KIT……」KRIST羞得把头缩在SINGTO的肩膀，声音细得不仔细听也不能听到。  
但SINGTO笑了，嘴角弯起了一个满足的笑容，「遵命，我的KIT。」  
言毕，SINGTO抽出了身下的肉棒，然后对准了KRIST的后庭，再一次狠狠地贯穿了他。这一下似乎就是餐桌上的前菜而已，SINGTO在此之后动作不断的加速，「啊啊啊……太……太快……了……啊……」KRIST被SINGTO的抽插上下的动着。  
SINGTO示意KRIST低头，KRIST低下头便看到自己的肉棒正挺立着，再往下便看到属于SINGTO的肉棒正在自己的身下进出，自己的身体正在容纳着SINGTO的一切，而自己也因为SINGTO的抽插而快要沉沦在情欲的海洋中。  
「嗯……我要去了……」KRIST收紧了抱住SINGTO的力度，让两人贴在一起，SINGTO也配合的加快了身下的速度，最后用力的抽插了几次便抽出来，两人的白浊沾上了两人的腹部。

2.  
次日两人出席活动的时候，SINGTO莫名的被KRIST盯了好几次，SINGTO只能回KRIST一个无辜的眼神。  
在场的SK粉都以为两人吵架或是KRIST生SINGTO的气了，在脑海中脑补了十万个可能性的时候，正准备离开舞台踏出台阶之际，似乎是脚使不上力来向前扑的时候，走在KRIST前面的SINGTO下意识的转过来了伸出双手紧紧抱住了「投怀送抱」的KRIST。  
动作快得如行云流水，无论是KRIST往前扑倒还是SINGTO立马就反应过来而抱住了他防止了这场意外发生之后，粉丝都还没看清楚过程，他们只能看到这件小意外的最后一个画面——  
SINGTO双手抱紧了KRIST，而KRIST的双手也紧紧抓住了SINGTO的衣服。  
全场粉丝为了自己眼前突如其来砸下来的糖而尖叫不起，相机快门声音此起彼落，场面一时间吵得不可开交之际，SINGTO只听到KRIST悄悄的在自己耳边说，「你今天给我睡地板！」  
SINGTO苦笑，他还是觉得在床上的KRIST比较可爱，也比较坦率呢。


End file.
